bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love Is Not Over
Love Is Not Over es la el outro del mini album The Most Beautiful Moment In Life Pt.1 y la sexta canción del 2do disco de The Most Beautiful Moment In Life: Young Forever Guía *Rap Monster *Jin *Suga *J-Hope *Jimin *V *Jungkook Letra Romanización =geu gin bami neol ttara heulleoman ganeun geot gata i sigani neol ttara heuryeojineun geot gata wae meoreojyeo ga wae dahji anheul mankeum gaseo.. Tell me why meoreojyeo ga why ni nunen deo isang naega boiji anhni uh sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata saranghaejwo saranghaejwo dasi nae pumeuro wajwo sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata saranghaejwo saranghaejwo dasi nae pumeuro wajwo Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae |-| Full Edition =geu gin bami neol ttara heulleoman ganeun geot gata i sigani neol ttara heuryeojineun geot gata wae meoreojyeo ga wae dahji anheul mankeum gaseo.. Tell me why meoreojyeo ga why ni nunen deo isang naega boiji anhni uh sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata saranghaejwo saranghaejwo dasi nae pumeuro wajwo sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata saranghaejwo saranghaejwo dasi nae pumeuro wajwo Neon naege annyeongira malhaessji Maebeon jamdeul ttaemada Nan geuge jukgiboda deo silheosseo I bami gwaenhi neowa nae kkeutin geot gataseo I don’t know you, you didn’t know me Heeojimui wonineun kkwaena simpeulhaessji Ije naega geu mareul malhae Neon ‘annyeong’cheoreom nae sijakgwa kkeute Geu gose Modeun ge meomchwossji urin jeoksinhoin deut, stop Hal mareun kkeutnassji nunmulgwa nohineun, dot I’m not okay i bujeongeul banbokhae Nae mameul eulpeul su issdamyeon nangdokhae Igeon baragija baramin geol Kkeuteopsneun nae sarangija saramin geol Neon Sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah Ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gataea Niga eopseumyeon na andoel geot gata Saranghaejwo saranghaejwo Dasi nae pumeuro wajwo Hangsang ni apeseoneun usji Sarangi naegeneun bigeugirado Kkok kkeutnan dwie ulji Ibyeol, neoegeneun huigeugirado Geurae yeongwonhan geon hana eopsji Jugeul geot gatado sara neo eopsi (yeongwonhagil girl) Over, over, love it not over I kkeuti eopsneun miro sogeseo eoseo nal kkeonaejwo Sarangiran apeugo apeun geos Ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae Niga eopseumyeon na andoel geot gata Saranghaejwo saranghaejwo Dasi nae pumeuro wajwo sarangiran apeugo apeun geot yeah ibyeoriran apeugo deo apeun geot gatae niga eopseumyeon nan andoel geot gata saranghaejwo saranghaejwo dasi nae pumeuro wajwo Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over |-| Hangul =그 긴 밤이 널 따라 흘러만 가는 것 같아 이 시간이 널 따라 흐려지는 것 같아 왜 멀어져 가 왜 닿지 않을 만큼 가서.. Tell me why 멀어져 가 why 니 눈엔 더 이상 내가 보이지 않니 uh 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 난 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 난 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over |-| Full Edition Hangul=그 긴 밤이 널 따라 흘러만 가는 것 같아 이 시간이 널 따라 흐려지는 것 같아 왜 멀어져가 왜 닿지 않을 만큼 가서 Tell me why 멀어져가 why 니 눈엔 더 이상 내가 보이지 않니 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 나 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 나 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 넌 내게 안녕이라 말했지 매번 잠들 때마다 난 그게 죽기보다 더 싫었어 이 밤이 괜히 너와 내 끝인 것 같아서 I don’t know you, you didn’t know me 헤어짐의 원인은 꽤나 심플했지 이제 내가 그 말을 말해 넌 ‘안녕’처럼 내 시작과 끝에 그 곳에 모든 게 멈췄지 우린 적신호인 듯, stop 할 말은 끝났지 눈물과 놓이는, dot I’m not okay 이 부정을 반복해 내 맘을 읊을 수 있다면 낭독해 이건 발악이자 바람인 걸 끝없는 내 사랑이자 사람인 걸 넌 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 나 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 항상 니 앞에서는 웃지 사랑이 내게는 비극이라도 꼭 끝난 뒤에 울지 이별, 너에게는 희극이라도 그래 영원한 건 하나 없지 죽을 것 같아도 살아 너 없이 (영원하길 girl) Over, over, love is not over 이 끝이 없는 미로 속에서 어서 날 꺼내줘 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 나 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 사랑이란 아프고 아픈 것 yeah 이별이란 아프고 더 아픈 것 같애 니가 없으면 나 안될 것 같아 사랑해줘 사랑해줘 다시 내 품으로 와줘 Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over Love is not over, over, over |-| Traducción al español=La larga noche te sigue a medida que fluye El tiempo te sigue, y se desvanece ¿Por qué te alejas? ¿tan lejos que no te puedo alcanzar? ¿Dime por qué estás tan lejos? ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no me puedo ver en tus ojos nunca más? Uh El amor es doloroso, sí La despedidas son más dolorosas aún No me puedo ir si tu no estás acá Àmame, àmame Regresa a mis brazos El amor es doloroso, sí La despedidas son más dolorosas aún No me puedo ir si tu no estás acá Àmame, àmame Regresa a mis brazos El amor no se ha terminado, terminado, terminado El amor no se ha terminado, terminado, terminado El amor no se ha terminado, terminado, terminado El amor no se ha terminado, terminado, terminado El amor es doloroso, sí La despedidas son más dolorosas aún Spotify Pt.1,YF Melon Preview P.1 *Página Oficial YF *Página Oficial Curiosidades *Esta canción fue el debut de Jungkook como productor. Categoría:Canciones